Under Pressure Part one
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Part one of two: As the whole city of Swellview is asleep, a big ice glacier appears out of nowhere and blocks Downtown Swellview off. But, Cheyenne and Henry find another way around to get to work. Can Henry, Ray, and Cheyenne defeat this big ice glacier with a little help from Mumble, Erik, Bryan, and the whole penguin and seal nation?


Henry Danger/ Happy Feet Two Crossover

Under Pressure Part One

Summary: Part 1 of 2. As the whole city of Swellview is asleep, a big ice glacier appears out of no where and blocks Downtown Swellview off. But, Cheyenne and Henry find another way around to get to work. Can Henry, Ray, and Cheyenne defeat this big ice glacier with a little help from Mumble, Erik, Bryan, and the whole penguin and seal nation?

 **Hey to all you Captain Man fans out there. This is GirlDanger15 and I've returned with a Henry Danger/Happy Feet Crossover. I hope you fans of Henry Danger enjoy this fanfiction and I hope after you read part one, I hope you want to tune in for part 2 because this is a part 1/ part 2 crossover between Henry Danger and Happy Feet. Please leave comments because it helps me figure out what to do next. Remember, every comment counts.**

 **Are you ready? Here we go!**

Chapter One: The Big Ice Glacier Moves Into Swellview

It was a normal day in the lives of Cheyenne Rae Manchester, Henry Hart, Ray Manchester, and Charlotte Bolton. We were down in the Man Cave, having the time of our normal lives until Schwoz came in with scientific research. That's what broke our party mojo.

"Schwoz, what's the matter?" I asked Schwoz as he was going over to Ray's desk.

"I'm afraid we've got something big heading in our direction." Schwoz said as he was pulling up a map on the screen.

I then looked at Ray and I then held on to him. Ray then looked down and saw me holding on. After he looked down at me, he then picked me up and carried me all the way over to where Schwoz was.

"How big, Schwoz?" Ray asked Schwoz as he was bouncing me up and down on his shoulder.

"Infinitely big. This big ice glacier from Antartica is going to be coming in tonight." Schwoz told Ray as he was calming me down.

After I had calmed down, Schwoz showed us a picture of the big ice glacier. It looked similar to the one on Happy Feet Two. Then, after Schwoz showed us the big glacier's path, we then called Henry and Charlotte and told them both not to worry. After we called Henry and Charlotte, Ray and I then sat down and relaxed on the couch.

At about eight-thirty, I got ready to go to bed. As I got ready, the floor began to vibrate like an earthquake. As I was ignoring the vibrations, I heard a very loud sound coming from outside. _Well, whatever it is, I'll probably find out in the morning._ I told myself as I was getting ready to get me a shower. Well, after I got naked, I then turned on the hot water for the shower and I got in.

About fifteen minutes later, I came out of the shower, looking fine. After I got out of the shower, Ray came rustling into the bathroom.

"Ray, what's wrong with you?" I asked Ray as he pushed me aside.

"I need to pee." Ray told me as he hurriedly pulled down his pants and his underwear.

When he did that, I saw his penis. That's when I grabbed my clothes and ran out into the Man Cave living room. When I got into the Man Cave living room, I sat my naked self down on the couch and I started putting on my underwear and stuff.

After I got dressed for bed, I turned the tv on and watched Pretty Little Liars. As I was watching tv, I heard a creaking noise. I then turned the tv off and Ray came back into the Man Cave living room. As Ray was walking over to me, the same vibrations were much bigger this time and Ray fell onto the floor, hard.

When I saw Ray fell onto the floor, I then got up off of the couch and I walked very careful over to where Ray was.

"Daddy, are you okay?" I asked Ray as he got back up and onto his feet.

After he got back up on his feet, he then looked at me and hugged me.

"I'm okay, baby." Ray told me as we hugged each other.

After we hugged each other, we then pulled away from each other and we headed over to the elevator.

Once we were over at the elevator, Ray then pushed the button and the elevator door opened. When the elevator door opened, Ray and I stepped in. Once we were in the elevator, the elevator door closed and then, Ray pressed the up button. Once Ray pressed the up button, the elevator went up super super fast and before we knew it, we were up in the store. The elevator door opened and we went to the stairs that led to our rooms.

After we climbed that set of stairs, I then climbed the set of stairs that led to my room and Ray climbed the set of stairs that led to his room and once we were at our doors, we then turned around and looked at each other.

"I love you,daddy, good night." I yelled to Ray.

Ray then blew a kiss over to me and once I received the kiss, I blew one back to Ray.

"Good night, sweetheart, see you in the morning." Ray told me.

After he did that, we then both opened our doors and we went in for the night.

After we both got into our rooms, I laid down on my bed and went to sleep. Then, Ray laid down on his bed, in his room, and he then turned his light out. Then, at nine o' clock, the whole apartment got quiet. Too quiet.

 **(Okay. Well, a huge ice glacier is heading towards Swellview. But, will Mumble, Erik, and Mumble's friends survive the ride to Swellview? Will Henry make it to work? Well, both of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Two: Finding Another Way

When I woke up the next morning, it was Saturday which meant Saturday morning breakfast and cartoons. After I got woke up good, I then found my light pink collared shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Well, after I found that, I then took my pajamas off and I putted that on. After I putted the light pink collared shirt and the blue jeans on, I then slipped on my black and white tennis shoes on. After I putted my tennis shoes on, I then grabbed the hair brush and the straightner from my mirror and I started brushing and straightening my hair.

After I got done straightening my hair, I then brushed my hair. After I finally got done with my hair, I then closed my door and went down the stairs that led from my room. After I went down the stairs from my room, I decided to go up the stairs that led to Ray's room. Well, when I got up those stairs, I opened Ray's door and he wasn't even in there. _Well, I hope that Ray's in the Man Cave, making breakfast._ I said to myself.

Then, just as soon as I came all the way downstairs to the store, I heard penguin noises. I then went outside of the store and when I looked up, that big ice glacier was blocking off Downtown Swellview. Well, I have to tell Henry about that he needs to take the other short cut around because Swellview Bulevard is blocked off. I told myself. Then, just as I was about to head to the back, Henry and Charlotte came running in.

"Henry, Charlotte, what are you guys doing here? It's already eight-thirty in the morning." I asked as Henry and Charlotte grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the back.

Once we were in the back room, Henry then pressed the elevator button and the elevator door opened. We then got in and the elevator door closed.

"Ray said that us sidekicks had to be in the Man Cave no later than nine o' clock and it's already eight-forty-five." Henry told me.

Then, Henry pressed the down button and we braced ourselves for the fall.

Within a few seconds, we were at the bottom of the elevator. After we got to the bottom of the elevator, the elevator door opened and once Henry and Charlotte got up off of the floor, we then started walking into the Man Cave.

As we were walking into the Man Cave, Ray was over at his desk, eating breakfast and drinking coffee. As he was eating breakfast, he turned around in his chair and he saw us. When he saw me, he then got up out of his chair and he ran over to me.

Once I saw Ray coming towards me, I then extended my arms out and he ran into them. As we were hugging each other, the crime alert button went off and Henry, Ray, and I went over to the desk. Once we got to Ray's desk, Ray then pressed a button and Gooch came up onto the screen.

"What's up, Gooch?" Ray asked Gooch, concerningly.

Then, just as Gooch was about to say something back to us, we heard tiny tippity-tapping feet on the floor. Ray and I turned around and saw Mumble's son, Erik, run across the floor. When little Erik saw me, he ran to my feet and he hugged them.

"We have a really big problem." Gooch told Ray, concerningly.

I then looked down at the little baby penguin and it was wanting something. I then picked the baby penguin up off of the floor and I looked at Gooch.

"What's the problem, Gooch?" I asked Gooch while looking at little Erik.

"Well, that big ice glacier from Antartica that moved its way here to Swellview is now blocking Swellview Bulevard and there are penguins on that glacier that are trying to find a way off of it. You have to help them." Gooch told all of us.

"Understood." Ray said.

Then, Gooch went off of the screen.

After Gooch went off of the screen, little Erik started crying. Ray and I then took turns calming Erik down. After Erik calmed down with some warm milk in him, we then began to think of a plan.

"Maybe we should help these penguins out." I told Ray as he was holding little Erik.

"How are we going to do that, Cheyenne? The Mancopter is in the shop and we'll have to carry all of our camping gear with us." Schwoz asked me as Ray was packing a diaper bag for Erik.

Then, an idea hit me.

"How about if I can levitate all of us up there on that big ice glacier?" I asked Henry, Charlotte, Schwoz, and Ray.

They then looked up from what they were doing and they looked at me like they didn't understand.

"Can you?" Henry asked me.

"Yep. Remember when I used that super power to help Ray fight that mother alien off?" I asked Henry.

"Yeah, I remember. Cheyenne used levitation to levitate that alien mother off of me and when she did, she clicked her fingers and that alien mother was gone in a matter of seconds." Ray said as he placed Erik in a baby carrier on his chest.

"So, can we go help the penguin nation?" Please, daddy?" I asked Ray, sweetly.

"Sure, sweetheart." Ray said, rubbing my head.

"Alright, everyone, let's suit up." I told Henry, Ray, and Charlotte.

After Henry, Ray, and I got dressed into our superhero costumes, Charlotte came back into the Man Cave, wearing winter gear.

"Charlotte, why are you wearing winter gear? We're not even going skiing." I asked Charlotte.

"Because...so that I won't slip and fall like you three will. The ice is going to be really slippery up there so, I advise you three to wear snow boots and tandum jackets." Charlotte told us.

Then, we changed into our snow boots and tandum jackets. After we did that, we were ready to go.

"Okay, guys, do we have all of the camping gear that we'll need such as food, drinks, etc?" I asked Henry, Charlotte, Ray, and Schwoz.

"Yep." Henry said, showing me the backpack.

"Good. Ray, do you have what Erik needs to survive until we find his daddy?" I asked Ray.

"Got what Erik needs right here." Ray said, showing me the diaper bag.

"Okay, everyone, let's move out." I told everyone.

Then, Schwoz, Charlotte, and Henry took the elevator while Ray and I took the tubes.

Once Henry, Charlotte, and Schwoz were gone, Ray and I then tapped our belt buckles and the tubes came down around us.

"Call it, Cheyenne, baby." Ray said, quietly because Little Erik was sound asleep in the carrier that Ray had around his chest.

"Up the tube." I said, quietly because I didn't want to wake Little Erik up.

Then, the tubes sucked us up to town.

 **(Well, now you know that the whole penguin nation is split apart because of that big ice glacier. What will happen next? Will Captain Man, Girl Danger, Kid Danger, Charlotte and Schwoz be able to conquer climbing the ice glacier? Will Little Erik be able to return to his father, Mumble? And will Cheyenne be able to think of a plan in order to get the whole penguin nation back together? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Three: Meeting and Planning with the Penguin Nation

Just as soon as we got outside, we saw the big ice glacier. It was white with snow on top and it was crystal green in the middle. It was split so that water dripping off of it could drip down to the bottom.

"Okay, who's going first?" I asked everyone.

Then, everyone began arguing about who's going first.

As they were arguing, I realized that little Erik wasn't in the carrier that Captain Man had around his neck.

 _Where is he? Little Erik couldn't have just got out and walked. That thing was strapped tight around Captain Man's neck. I need to tell Ray that little Erik had escaped._ I told myself.

Then, just as I was about to break up the dispute, everyone then stopped arguing and looked in Erik's direction. Ray and Henry then looked at Erik and they instantly knew what to do. They then ran to where Little Erik was and Ray grabbed Erik and placed him back in the baby carrier. Once Ray did that, Little Erik looked up at him with sad baby blue eyes and Ray then looked down at Little Erik.

"Hey, little baby penguin, what's wrong?" Ray asked Little Erik.

"I..want...my...da-da." Little Erik said.

When Little Erik said that, Ray then instantly knew what that meant.

"Oh. So, you want your daddy?" Ray asked Erik.

Erik then looked at the ice glacier and then, looked back at Ray.

"Yes. My daddy looks a lot like me." Erik said, trying not to cry.

I then came over to where Ray was and I looked at Erik.

"Erik, sweetheart, can you tell me where your daddy is?" I asked Erik.

Erik then looked up at the ice glacier and he then looked back at me and Ray.

"He's up on that ice glacier, waiting for me." Erik told Ray and me.

Then, Henry, Charlotte, and Schwoz came over to where we were.

"Alright, Cheyenne, go ahead and use your powers to levitate all of us up there." Ray told me.

When Ray told me that, I moved my hands to levitate all of us up there and when we were a little bit off of the ground, my levitation powers then canceled and we all fell back down and onto the ground.

"Cheyenne, what happened?" Ray asked me as we were all getting back up.

"I don't know but I think that the ice glacier is canceling my powers." I told Ray as he helped me back up.

Then, we all began to head over to the glacier.

Just as soon as we got over to the glacier, Henry then got out the climbing equipment and we all hoisted the climbing ropes up to the top of the glacier with the grappling hooks and we then began to climb to the top of the glacier.

As we were halfway up to the top of the glacier, my right foot slipped and I was dangling. Ray was right behind me and when I started slipping, Ray looked up and when he saw me dangling, he then began to climb up beside me.

"Ray, hurry." I told Ray as my left hand began to slip.

"Hold on, Cheyenne, sweetheart, I'm coming." Ray told me.

Then, as Ray was climbing to me, Little Erik began to wake up from his nap and when he started looking around and saw that he was way up, he began screaming.

On top of the glacier, the penguin nation were all standing around, talking to each other and as Mumble was talking to Atticus, he heard Erik's scream and he and his friends went to the edge of the glacier.

As we were slipping, Mumble and his friends grouped together to save us.

After they grouped together, they then formed a penguin chain and just as we were about to fall, Mumble extended out his flipper and I caught it. Then, they pulled all of us up off of the edge.

Once we were on the flat surface of the glacier, we all then got up off of the cold ground and once we did that, I then realized that Little Erik was gone.

"Ray?" I called Ray's name.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ray responded back.

"Where's that little baby penguin Erik?" I asked Ray as he was touching the empty baby carrier.

"I...I don't know, sweetheart. I had him with me but I wasn't sure if..." Ray started saying as he turned around and saw Little Erik, looking for his dad, Mumble.

When Ray saw Little Erik, he was about to go get Erik when all of a sudden, we heard a penguin call out in pain. I then looked around behind me and I found Mumble.

His left and right flippers were both in pain really badly and I really wanted to help him. I then got right behind Mumble and I tapped him on his right shoulder.

When I tapped him on his right shoulder, he turned around and looked at me.

"Excuse me, Mumble, I seemed to notice that you were in pain very badly so I decided to come over here and help you." I told Mumble.

"Thank you. So, can you tell me where my son, Erik, is? I'm so worried about him." Mumble told me as we were standing.

I then looked and saw Erik, cuddling at Ray's feet.

"Your son, Mumble, is right over there cuddling my dad's feet." I told Mumble.

Then, we began walking over to where Ray and the whole gang was.

As we were walking over to Ray and the whole gang, Mumble began to collapse but I caught him, just in time.

"I'm in so much pain, Cheyenne." Mumble told me as I helped him walk.

"I know, Mumble, but, just as we get both of your flippers bandaged up, you'll be good as new." I told Mumble.

When we got to where Ray and the whole gang was, they were setting up camp for the night.

"Guys, I'd like y'all to meet Mumble." I told Henry, Schwoz, Charlotte, and Ray.

They then turned around and when Erik saw Mumble, he ran to him.

"Daddy!" Erik said, running up to Mumble and cuddling his feet.

After they hugged each other, Mumble's flippers started hurting again.

"Thank you, Cheyenne, for finding my son. But, who will take care of him while my flippers heal?" Mymble asked me.

I then looked at Ray and he nodded his head which mean "We'll take care of Erik." and once he nodded his head, I then looked back at Mumble.

"I think Ray and I can help you take care of Erik. Taking care of people is what I do. It's my job." I told Mumble.

"Okay, supergirl, I'll lead you to it." Mymble told me as I was sitting down on a warm blanket.

At about six o' clock, we were all getting hungry so Ray and Schwoz decided to fix dinner. I was in the Man tent, talking to Henry and Charlotte when somebody started knocking on the tent door. I then asked Henry to hold Little Erik. After I gave Little Erik to Henry, I then opened the Man tent door and Ramon and his adele friends were at the door.

"I'm sorry but is this a bad time?" Ramon asked me.

I then looked back at Henry and Charlotte and then, looked back at Ramon.

"No...no...no. This isn't a bad time. What's wrong?" I asked Ramon.

Ramon then looked outside the tent and saw Mumble standing alone near the edge of the glacier and he then looked back in here.

"There's something wrong with Mumble." Ramon told me.

After Ramon told me that, I then crawled out of the tent and I followed Ramon over to where Mumble was.

Once I got over to where Mumble was, Ramon went back to where Carmen was standing. Once Ramon left, I then placed my hand on Mumble's right shoulder.

"Mumble, are you okay?" I asked Mumble.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard Mumble crying. That's when I took a step back.

"Mumble, take a step back." I told Mumble.

Mumble then took a step back away from the edge of the ice glacier.

"Close your eyes." I told Mumble.

Then, Mumble closed his eyes.

"Deep breaths." I told Mumble.

Then, Mumble began to breathe, calmly.

Once Mumble began to breathe, I then began to sing:

Just when you think

Hope is lost

And giving up

Is all you've got

Blue turns black

Your confidence is cracked

There seems no turning back

From here

Sometimes, there isn't an obvious explaination

While the holiest stars

Can see the strongest path less taken

That's when you can build a bridge of light

And that's

What turns the wrongs all right

And that's

When you know it's worth the fight

And that's when love

Turns night-time into day

And that's

When loneliness goes away

And that's

When you've gotta be strong tonight

Cause' only love can build us a bridge of light

When your feet

Are made of stone

Then, you're convinced

That you're all alone

Look at the stars

Instead of the dark

And you'll find your heart

Shines like the sun

Let's not let our anger get us lost

And the need to be right

Comes with way too high a cost

That's when love

Can build a bridge of light

And that's

What turns the wrongs all right

And that's

When you know it's worth your fight

That's when love

Turns night-time into day

And that's

When loneliness goes away

And that's

When you've gotta be strong tonight

Cause' only love can build us a bridge of light

Then, I saw Mumble's tears stop trembling and he began to breathe normally. But, I continued singing:

Take deep breaths

Bring it above the chin

But, don't forget

To let the love back in

(Let the love back in)

That's when love

Can build us a bridge of light

And that's

What turns the wrongs all right

And that's

When you can't give up the fight

That's when love

Turns night-time into day

And that's

When loneliness goes away

And that's

When you've gotta be strong tonight

(x3) Cause' only love can build us a bridge of light

After I sung that, Mumble calmed down and we went back to the tent. When we got back, dinner was done and we all then sat down on the warm blankets and we ate dinner.

While I was eating dinner, I looked over at Ray and saw him feeding Erik his dinner bottle.

 _Wow. I can't believe I've missed out on my baby years. Now, I see that Ray really wants to be a father again._ I said to myself as I was eating and watching Ray feed Erik.

After we ate dinner, all of a sudden, I started getting sleepy. Then, just as I was about to fall, Ray caught me.

"Easy, baby, I've got you." Ray told me as he was holding me.

Then, Mumble came over to me.

"So, Cheyenne, do you have a plan to save the whole penguin nation?" Mumble asked me.

I then opened my eyes long enough to talk to Mumble.

"Yes, Mumble, I do have a plan but we'll have to move fast with it. Tomorrow, we'll get up and we'll start dancing to melt this glacier." I told Mumble as Ray was carrying me and Little Erik into the Man tent.

"Okay, Cheyenne, I love you." Mumble told me.

"Love you too." I told Mumble.

When we got into the Man tent, I saw that we had separate beds. Well, except for me and Ray. Ray then placed Erik in the basinet and he tucked him in. After Ray tucked Erik in, he then came over to where our bed was and we both got into it.

"Good night, Henry." I began telling Henry.

"Good night, Cheyenne." Henry told me.

"Good night, Schwoz." I began telling Schwoz.

"Good night, Cheyenne." Schwoz told me.

"Sweet dreams, Charlotte." I began telling Charlotte.

"Sweet dreams, Cheyenne." Charlotte told me.

"Good night, daddy." I began telling Ray.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart." Ray told me.

Then, Ray turned off the lights and we went to sleep. Ocne we all went to sleep, the whole camp of penguins got quiet and so did we.

 **(Okay. So, you've met Little Erik, Mumble, and Ramon. Now, it's time to get down to the nitty gritty. Will Cheyenne save the penguin nation? Will she get other parties involved? Will Ray realize that his daughter has a very special gift? Well, you'll have to find out in the next few chapters so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Four: Plan B

Around three a.m., Erik started waking up and he started crying. I then got up, turned on the light, and walked over to where Little Erik was. I then got Erik out of the bassinet and just as I was about to calm Erik down, Ray then heard Erik crying and he came over to me.

"Ray, did I wake you up?" I asked Ray.

Ray then looked at the clock and then, back at me.

"No, sweetheart, you didn't wake me up. Go back to bed. I've got him." Ray told me as he took Erik from me.

"You sure?" I asked Ray as I was heading back to bed.

"I can handle things." Ray told me as he was calming down Erik.

I then got back into bed, laid down, and went to sleep.

Just as soon as Ray got done feeding Erik his early morning bottle, he then burped Erik and once Erik burped, he then placed him back in his bassinet and Erik went back to sleep. After Ray got done putting Erik down, he came back to our bed, got in it, laid down, turned the light out and went back to sleep.

The next morning, when I woke up, it was ten a.m. As I was getting up, I saw that everyone in the tent was gone. After I got up, I went over to the table and ate some breakfast. After I ate breakfast, I then went outside.

When I got outside, I saw Ray, Henry, Charlotte, and Schwoz standing in a spreaded out position, along with Mumble, Ramon, and Erik. Ray then turned around and when he saw me, he ran to me, grabbed me by the hand, and we went to where Ray was standing.

"Ray, what's going on?" I asked Ray as I was standing with Ray.

Mumble then came over to me.

"Cheyenne, we need you to start dancing." Mumble told me.

"But why?" I asked Mumble.

Erik then came over to me.

"I want to go home, Cheyenne." Erik told me.

Then, Mumble and Erik backed off to their positions. Once Ray held my hand, I then began to tap my feet on the snow and I tippity-tapped to the beat.

As we were all dancing, the snow began to move off the edge of the glacier and it also began to go through the middle. Then, at about twelve noon, there was little snow going through the middle and going off the edge of the glacier. I then stopped tap-dancing and so did the others.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, why did you stop?" Ray asked me.

I then turned around and Henry, Charlotte, Schwoz, Mumble, and Erik gave me a concerned look.

I then looked down at the ground and tears started flowing from my eyes.

"It's...not...enough." I said, through tears.

Ray then knelt down to my level and he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean, sweetheart? You were doing such a good job out there." Ray asked me.

"What I mean is that the tippity-tap dancing is not enought for us to do with half of the penguin nation. We need the whole penguin nation. We need...something big and numerous to help us." I told Ray.

Then, Schwoz fixed us lunch.

After we ate lunch, before we started tippity-tap dancing, Lovelace and Sven came to talk to us.

"We need someone to go to Emperor Land to get the rest of the penguin nation." Lovelace began to talk to Sven when he saw me and Ray.

Then, he began to waddle over to where Ray and I were standing.

When Lovelace came over to us, he then tugged at mine and Ray's blue jeans legs.

"Excuse me, but, can you two go to Antartica to pick up the rest of the penguin nation, and also, try to communicate with the elephant seals?" Lovelace asked Ray and me.

Ray and I then looked at each other and we then made our decision. After we made our decision, we looked back at Lovelace.

"We'll go, Lovelace, thanks." I told Lovelace.

Lovelace then hugged us both.

"Thank you and may God have mercy on us all." Lovelace told me.

After Lovelace told me that, Ray then got up onto my back and I then began to spread my wings. Once I spreaded my wings, I then began to flap them and we lifted off of the ground. About 700 feet up, I then used super speed pilot power and we were going fast and when we didn't realize it, we were right in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Just as we realized it, we then began to swerve and curve. Now, we are on our way to Antartica to save the rest of the penguin nation, the seal nation, and to gather as many penguins as possible.

 **(What will happen next? Will Cheyenne set aside her differences with Bryan or will she get hurt trying? Will Ray and Cheyenne ever make it back to Swellview with their penguin and seal armies? Stay tuned!)**

 **Please leave a review:**

Chapter Five: Armies Assemble

It took us about four hours to get from Swellview, CA to Antartica.

When we got to Antartica, Ray explained the plan to me once more and then, we split.

Ray made his way to Emperor Land while I made my way to The Land of The Elephant Seals.

When I got there, there was a lot of elephant seals watching one big elephant seal named Bryan and the other big elephant seal named Wayne fight each other. I then squeezed my way through to the front and I watched them fight.

As they were fighting, I then got up behind Bryan and I tapped him on his flipper. Once I tapped Bryan on his flipper, he then stopped arguing with Wayne and he turned around and looked at me.

"I need your help, Bryan." I told Bryan.

"For you, my dear girl, anything." Bryan told me.

"I need you and your group to come back to Swellview with me. We really need help." I told Bryan.

Bryan then looked at Wayne and then, back at me.

"But, girl, I need to stay here and keep the peace." Bryan told me.

Then, I got upset.

"But…if…you…stay…here,…many…penguins…and humans of Swellview…will die." I told Bryan as I was crying.

Then, Bryan saw Wayne coming towards him and he slapped him across the face with his flipper. After he did that, he then looked back at his nation and then, back at me.

"Alright, Cheyenne, show us the way. We'll follow you to where Ray wants to meet you at." Bryan told me.

The other elephant seals cleared out of the way. I then began to walk towards the entrance and Bryan, his two kids, Wayne, and the rest of the elephant seal nation began to follow.

After we waited for so long, we then saw Ray and the penguin nation come out and we stood still.

"Hey, Cheyenne, baby." Ray yelled to me.

"Hey, daddy." I yelled back to Ray.

Then, Ray looked down at the water and so did I. I then placed my finger into the water and it came out blue. Ice blue.

"So, Cheyenne?" Ray called my name.

"Yes, daddy?" I responded back.

"How are you and I going to get across this water to Swellview?" Ray asked me.

When Ray asked me that question, an idea was born.

"How about if we ride on the elephant seals backs to get to Swellview?" I asked Ray.

Ray then had an idea. He grabbed the oxygen tanks and he placed one on his back and one on my back.

"Let's do this, baby." Ray told me.

Then, just before we leapt into the cold water, I looked up and saw the Mancopter and I saw the person who was driving it. Annabelle! We were saved!

Annabelle then landed the Mancopter and after she landed the Mancopter, she got out, hooked up two big huge animal carriers to the Mancopter. Once she did that, she then came over to us.

"Guys, I am so glad to see the both of you. Do you two need any help?" Annabelle asked me and Ray as she hugged us both.

We both then looked at each other and then, we looked back at Annabelle.

"We need some help getting the penguin nation and the elephant seal nation into those two huge pet carriers." I told Annabelle.

She then looked at the both of us, weirdly.

"What?" I asked Annabelle.

"Why are you staring at us like that?" Ray asked Annabelle.

"I think you two should fuse together into Chray." Annabelle told us.

Then, Ray and I backed up from the water and I activated my gem. Once I activated my gem, I then looked back at Ray.

"Daddy, are you ready to fuse together into Chray?" I asked Ray.

"You know I am, baby." Ray told me.

Then, we started dancing. As we were dancing, Annabelle began moving the penguins and the seals into the two separate cages. When Ray and I met in the middle, Ray grabbed my hand, twirled me around him and we then came together and fused.

Once we fused into Chray, we then helped Annabelle close the big cage doors so that the penguins in the first cage and the elephant seals in the other cage won't even think about escaping. Once we did that, Chray then broke up and Ray and I caught each other as we were falling. After we caught each other, I then setted Ray down on the ground and Ray setted me down on the ground. After we got off of each other, we then held hands and walked to the Mancopter.

Once we got to the Mancopter, we then helped each other in and once we were in, I then closed the door and sat down with Ray. Once Annabelle got into the Mancopter, she then sat down in the pilot's seat and asked us to buckle up. Once we were all buckled up, she then started up the Mancopter and within a few seconds, we were off of the icy ground. She then turned the Mancopter around in a northwest position and we then started moving. Now, we are on our way back to Swellview.

 **(What will happen next? Will the penguin and seal nation work together to help Cheyenne with the ice glacier? Or, will they fight? Well, those questions are about to be answered in the next half of this Henry Danger/Happy Feet Two crossover so stay tuned!)**


End file.
